1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to an error detection circuit and a semiconductor integrated circuit using the same.
2. Related Art
In a data processing device, an error detection circuit for detecting whether or not an error occurs through a series of data operations is used for an error possibility in the input/output of data.
Such an error detection circuit may use a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) as an error detection operation scheme.